Future and Past
by blueflamefreak
Summary: An insight on the impossible meeting of two likeminded people: Mother and Daughter, Padme and Leia.


Hey guys, this is my first Star Wars ficlet. The entire idea began out of wondering what Padme and Leia would say to one another, if they ever came face to face. This is merely from boredom, since school's out (FOREVER!!!!), and it will be until late February, early March, if I get a uni place. Ze disclaimer! horrid French accent I do not own any of ze characters! Onwards!

* * *

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan awoke with a start. She couldn't say why she woke; she had been dreaming of home. Blinking sleepily around the room, she came to the conclusion that she was not in her room. Her hand immediately dove under her pillow to find her blaster that Han had advised her to keep there, just in case. Leia sent a silent thanks to her friend… more than friend… she didn't really know how they fit, they just _did_.

Eyes already used to the darkness of the room, she pinpointed a slow-moving object across from her. Adrenaline pumping, she swung the blaster, targeted on the figure.

"Don't move." She ordered, sliding off the bed.

"I'm unarmed." A female voice rang out softly. Leia started; she knew that voice, but from where? Frowning, she moved slowly to the wall, trying to find the operative for the lights. Her fingers crept over a control panel, and she pushed the first button. Instantly, the lights came on, soft at first. Both figures blinked at each other, Leia still with a firm grip on her blaster.

"Who are you?" Leia asked quietly, glancing around the room. It was divided into two areas, one lower than the other. The higher part of the room held the two beds; the other part, two couches facing each other, a table between them. The lower part looked unnervingly like a senator's room. There was, however, one major difference. There were neither windows nor doors leading into the room. The other woman seemed to draw herself up, and slid gracefully off her bed.

"I am Queen Padme Amidala, of the Naboo." Leia gave her a sceptical look.

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be a queen?" She asked, stepping around the bed towards the couches. Padme narrowed her eyes.

"I was democratically elected by my people." Leia raised an eyebrow, lowering the blaster, deciding that the child-queen in front of her would be no trouble.

"That doesn't tell me anything." She replied bluntly. Her eyes travelled around the room. It was a disturbing shade of red.

"I'm fifteen, but I've been training for my position for years." Padme sighed and followed Leia towards the lower part of the room. She paused and blinked at the room.

"This looks like one of the rooms from the senate." Leia shot the young queen a surprised glance.

"You've been to the senate?" Padme gave Leia a strange look.

"Of course. I plead to the senate about the Trade Federation besieging my planet. It's a well documented case. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was one of my strongest supporters." Leia stared at her.

"_Supreme Chancellor_ Palpatine?"

"Yes, he was just recently elected. Who are you again?" Padme was confused. The other woman was clearly familiar with the senate as well, but obviously didn't know of the recent big news.

"Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." Leia sat down, shifting her braids out of the way so she wouldn't sit on them. Padme's eyebrow rose.

"Aren't you a little _rough_ to be a princess?" She replied as she sat down on the opposite couch. Leia gave a wry grin.

"Well, being a main organiser of the Rebellion would do that." Padme gave Leia a strange look.

"You're rebelling against the democracy we have?" Leia stared at her.

"Have you been living under a rock? I'm rebelling against the Empire, the one that's based on dictatorship? Heard of it?" Padme shook her head lightly.

"Where is Alderaan?" She asked, determined to figure out where this strange woman had come from. Leia's eyes dropped to the floor.

"It _was_ in the inner rim of the Empire." She replied softly, griping the blaster tightly. Padme tilted her head.

"What happened to it?" Leia's grip grew tighter.

"The Empire blew it up while I was watching." She replied softly. Padme's eyes softened.

"I can't imagine what it's like to loose your home and family like that." Leia gave a tight smile.

"I wasn't actually born there." She didn't know why she said it. The child-queen obviously didn't know what to say.

"You were adopted?" Leia nodded, relaxing her death-grip on the blaster.

"You said you were from… Naboo?" Padme smiled.

"It's a beautiful place. You can see the entire capital city from the palace." Leia gave a faint smile.

"I had a stream running behind the palace on Alderaan." Padme smiled.

"That must have been nice." Leia returned the smile.

"It was." She murmured. They sat in silence for a while, looking around the room, and at each other. Again, Leia was struck with a certain familiarity that the young queen possessed.

"Where do I know you from?" She blurted out, mind whirling with all the facts that had been gathered since meeting Padme. The younger female looked startled, but gathered herself together.

"Perhaps you know me from when I put in a vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Leia stared at her.

"You're talking about the old senate." She breathed, staring at the child-queen. Padme gave her a bemused stare.

"I don't think you can really call it old, seeing that it's still there." Leia shook her head in wonder.

"No, Padme… can I call you Padme?" She asked, waiting for an affirmative response before ploughing on.

"I think that either you're in the future, or I'm in the past. I remember reading about your case as a child. That was old news, even then. Now, it's at least 23 years old." Padme clasped her hands together, absorbing the information.

"That's… incredible. But how do you know it's true? About the crossing of time?" Leia sat back, feeling vaguely worried.

"I don't know how I know, but I do know it's true. I… I can't give you any solid evidence." Padme sighed.

"Is there anything I need to know about the future?" Leia gave her a troubled look.

"Something's telling me not to, but… I'll give you this. Just before the beginning of the Empire, you disappear. Nobody knows where you went, or even if you died, but you faded into obscurity pretty fast." Leia bit her lip. She could sense the time they had together was coming to an end, so if she wanted to say anything else, she knew it had better be fast.

Padme sighed and stared at the floor.

"Our time here is coming to an end, isn't it?" She asked Leia quietly. The princess nodded, and glanced around the room again.

"I wish you luck with the Rebellion. I will try with all my power to stop it from happening in the first place." Leia smiled at the child-queen.

"Good luck with that. I'll try to find out more about what happened to you. Maybe Luke would know where to look." After seeing the confused look on the other's face, she quickly explained as best as she knew about the situation with the farm boy. Padme smiled.

"It's a nice set of names. Luke and Leia." Leia smiled back at her.

"Almost like twins." She commented. They both stood and moved so the table was no longer between them. Instinctively, they clasped each other's hands.

"Good luck."

"Same to you." They smiled at each other for the last time before everything faded to black.

* * *

Leia sat up quickly as she was brought out of a deep sleep, almost head-butting Han in the process.

"Wow, easy now. You alright, Princess?" She gave him a weary smile.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" She made to get out of bed, but Han pushed her back in.

"Take it easy, we've just finished beating back the Imperial forces. You were knocked out, so I dragged you back here." Leia grinned at that.

"Thanks, Han." He grinned back at her.

"My pleasure, Princess. Now you stay here and take it easy, me and Luke'll organise the rest." With that, he left, glancing at her before softly closing the door.

Leia's eyes travelled around the infirmary, and she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the child-queen of Naboo.

* * *

Review, please. I want to know if it was really worth posting here. 


End file.
